Tu nombre
by A.M.M.Alison
Summary: ... No me has dicho tu nombre – Comento James cuando Lily ya subía por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas.Tu tampoco – le respondió Lily...


Hola este es un fic sin fines de lucro, y…. eso, espero que les guste.

**Tu nombre**

Ese era James Potter, el líder de los merodeadores, querido y respetado por el 99.99 de los alumnos de Hogwarts (claro exceptuando por los Slytherin). Lo tenía todo y su vida era por decirlo perfecta, llena de triunfos y reconocimientos, y si alguna vez se había caído, había sido levantado por algunos de sus tres mejores amigos.

Y aquella noche estrellada, sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación pensaba en eso con una sonrisa, se sentía casi realizado. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, llevando su capa de invisibilidad salio del cuarto, y de la torre Gryffindor, merodeando por todo Hogwarts llego a una de las habitaciones mas recónditas y que asta ese momento el pensó que estaba desocupada, pero al parecer no, ya que se veía salir luz por las rendijas de la puerta, la cual entreabrió y lo que vio la dejo con la boca reseca.

Había una pelirroja con un pincel en su mano derecha y con una paleta en la izquierda frente a un atril que contenía un cuadro. Aquella pelirroja no era otra que Lily Evans, la que representaba el 00.01 que no pensaba en James Potter como una eminencia, por que simplemente no pensaba en James Potter "¿Merodeadores? ¿y eso con que se come?"… si aquel muchacho le era total y completamente indiferente, tanto como para ni siquiera odiarlo. Liliana Evans, una chica de 16 años, con una belleza física común, no era una rechazada social, pero sus amigos eran pocos. Le gustaba estudiar y tenia un exceso de responsabilidad como decía su hermana, que en ese entonces la quería mucho.

A ella le encantaba pintar y un día llego por error a esa habitación, la cual desde entonces se había convertido en su estudio de Arte. Esa tarde de viernes primaveral se había sentido extrañamente inspirada y había ido a "retratar su inspiración" y estaba ahí desde las seis de la tarde. Ahora pasado las doce de la noche no pensaba en retirarse. En esto la había encontrado james, el cual había quedado embalsamado al ver la pelirroja con la punta del largo pincel en la boca, mirando atentamente la pintura, pensando en los siguientes retoque a dar. James iba a dar un paso más para entrar al cuarto desapercibidamente, pero cual fue su torpeza, que piso la punta de la capa, provocando su caída y el deslizamiento de la capa de sus hombros, quedando al descubierto. Lily al oír el estruendoso sonido, levanto la mirada del cuadro.

James parecía un verdadero entupido, tratando de pararse y disculparse totalmente avergonzado, esto hizo que Lily sonriera y que James al ver esto también sonriera y se tranquilizara

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto James educadamente, el daba por hecho que todo Hogwarts lo conocía, y hubiera acertado, si no hubiera sido por aquella pelirroja que estaba enfrente suyo con una mancha de pintura azul en una de sus mejillas.

-¿Esto es tuyo, no? – la pelirroja recogió la capa de invisibilidad del suelo sonriendo, sin responderle a James, el cual pareció algo perturbado.

- Si – contesto con inseguridad, no muy propia de él.

La pelirroja empezó a cerrar unos tarritos de pintura que habían sobre una mesa al lado del atril -¿Qué hora es?

James miro su reloj de muñeca – las tres de la madrugada.

Es tarde – Dijo Lily tomando su capa de invierno - ¿vienes? – le pregunto al pelinegro prendiendo una pequeño farol de vela y apagando uno grande que era el que mantenía con luz la habitación. James solo cabeceo afirmativamente. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

¿Cómo haces para que Flich no te vea? – Pregunto James cuando ya llevaban unos metros lejos de la puerta del estudio de Lily.

¿Ves esa gárgola? – le indico Lily – si le apretas la nariz se abrirá un pasillo directo a la torre Gryffindor.

¡Valla! Conoces el truco de la gárgola – exclamo James melancólico – yo lo descubrí en mi primer año, fue mi tercer descubrimiento –completo con un aire soñador.

O sea que debo asumir que eres un revoltoso… - De repente oyeron a Flich - ¡Rápido, la capa! –

Flich estuvo a punto de descubrirlos, pero justo cuando llego, ellos se arrinconaron cubiertos por la capa, pasaron totalmente inadvertidos para el celador y luego tomaron el atajo de la gárgola.

No me has dicho tu nombre – Comento James cuando Lily ya subía por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Tu tampoco – le respondió Lily sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta tras si.

James frunció el ceño, para que quería que le dijera su nombre – todo el mundo sabe mi nombre –murmuro fastidiado al entrar en su habitación.

¿Se puede saber donde estuvo el señoriíto? – ahí estaban sus tres mejores amigos; Sirius, Remus y Peter, como tres madres preocupadas

Por ahí mamá – Rezongo james sacándose los zapatos, Sirius sonrió anta la respuesta de su amigo.

Ah¡ -exclamo Remus – ya sabemos que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre.

La parecer no todo el mundo sabe mi nombre – Dijo James acostándose.

¿James? –

Si, Peter –

No te has puesto el pijama -

James se levanto murmurando cosas ilegibles y se encerró en el baño con un portazo. Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros; James tenía un humor muy volátil.

**Fin-----**

¿Qué les pareció? Mal, muy mal, espantoso? Es un fic corto, sin principio ni fin, solo resultado de mi ociosidad en tiempos donde no tenia nada que hacer – que tiempos aquellos- que decidí ahora publicarlo, no se como estará la redacción, así que por favor dejen reviews.

Nus Vemos.


End file.
